Him and her
by ft-fairytail
Summary: ini adalah kisah tentang empat orang sahabat yang terjebak dalam cinta segi empat yang menyakitkan.
1. our friendship

**A/N: ft-fairytail balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru, kali ini tentang cerita segi empat langsung saja dibaca ya~**

**selamat membaca readers~**

* * *

_Sumarry: ini adalah kisah tentang empat orang sahabat yang terjebak dalam cinta segi empat yang menyakitkan._

* * *

Natsu memandang ke arah empat rumah yang ada di depannya. Takdir memang sangat hebat telah mempertemukan dia dengan Lucy, Lisanna, dan Sting. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi mereka bertetangga. Rumah yang paling pojok adalah rumah Lisanna, di samping rumah Lisanna adalah rumah Sting, di samping rumah Sting adalah rumah Lucy, sedangkan di samping rumah Lucy adalah rumah Natsu.

Selain bertetangga, mereka ber-empat juga sangat akrab. Mereka berteman sudah sejak kecil, jadi sampai sekarang pun mereka tetap bersahabat.

"Luce, Lisanna sama Sting kenapa belum keluar-keluar juga sih? Padahal 20 menit lagi gerbang sekolah bakal ditutup" ucap Natsu dengan kesal.

Tak berapa lama setelah Natsu mengomel-ngomel, Sting pun keluar dari rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Natsu.

Natsu yang melihatnya pun jadi kesal sendiri "udah telat, gak merasa bersalah lagi" ucap Natsu, yang memang taraf kesabarannya udah abis.

"Sori bro, soalnya kan gue harus dandan dulu, masa' cowok kece kayak gue gini ke sekolah acak-acakan" ucap Sting dengan bangga, yang membuat Natsu makin kesel.

"Sok ganteng lo Sting!" ucap Natsu sambil melemparkan tasnya ke muka Sting. Walaupun sebenarnya diam-diam Natsu mengakui bahwa Sting itu memang tampan, wanita-wanita di sekolahnya saja banyak yang menyukai Sting.

"Jangan mukul-mukul dong, nanti muka gue jadi luka. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Lisanna sama Lucy kok belum keluar-keluar juga ya?" tanya Sting sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya supaya jadi lebih keren.

"Tau nih, mereka lama banget" ucap Natsu.

Lima menit kemudian barulah 2 makhluk yang dari tadi di tungguin akhirnya keluar juga.

"Maaf ya aku telat, habisnya aku lupa naruh dompet ku dimana" ucap Lucy dengan nada memohon.

"Aku juga telat, maaf ya" sahut Lisanna sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"Gak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kita harus cepet berangkat, 10 menit lagi kita bakal telat" ucap Sting sambil menatap jam tangannya dengan khawatir.

Mata mereka pun terbelak. Mengingat bahwa jam pertama adalah jam nya Laxus-sensei, kalau mereka telat matilah mereka. Mereka pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memohon semoga Laxus-sensei akan memaafkan mereka jika mereka telat.

* * *

"KALIAN INI SELALU SAJA TELAT BERBARENGAN!" teriak Laxus-sensei. Mereka ber-empat menunduk-kan kepala mereka. Dimarahi oleh Laxus-sensei tentu saja bukan perkara yang biasa saja, apalagi Laxus-sensei memarahi mereka di depan kelas, tentu saja itu membuat mereka malu.

"Maaf sensei" ucap mereka berbarengan, tetapi masih menundukan kepala mereka.

"SUDAH SANA KALIAN KE TEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN, SEHABIS PULANG SEKOLAH KALIAN HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SELAMA SEMINGGU!" teriak Laxus-sensei.

Mereka hanya bisa mendesah pelan karna tidak mungkin mereka bisa adu mulut dengan guru sadis yang satu ini. Walaupun begitu Natsu dan Sting tetap saja mengupat dalam hati mereka. Sedangkan Lucy dan Lisanna hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka ber-empat pun duduk di bangku masing-masing. Semua anak tidak ada yang berani bersuara, tentu saja karna Laxus-sensei guru yang paling sadis di sekolah sedang marah, terlebih lagi pelajarannya adalah matematika.

* * *

Pelajaran pertama pun selesai. Semua anak menghela napas lega karna tidak perlu berkutat dengan rumus-rumus yang membuat kepala menjadi pusing.

"Hahaha...flame-head, kau pasti senang sekali kan membersihkan toilet setelah pulang sekolah" ejek Gray yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Natsu.

"Tch, apanya yang menyenangkan? Itu melelahkan tau!" sahut Natsu kepada Gray.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, setidaknya kau bisa membersihkan toilet dengan Lucy" mendengar perkataan Gray, Natsu pun langsung memerah. Memang benar dia menyukai Lucy sejak kelas 5 SD sampai sekarang, tapi dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy karna dia takut jika Lucy menolaknya persahabatan mereka akan hancur, terlebih lagi dia tahu bahwa Lucy menyukai Sting, memang menyakitkan rasanya mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau suka menyukai orang lain, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Lucy memang tidak pernah bilang pada Natsu bahwa dia menyukai Sting, tapi Natsu tahu Lucy. dia bisa tahu dari cara Lucy memandang Sting, dari Lucy bebicara dengan Sting, terkadang dia sering melihat Lucy memerah ketika memandang Sting.

"Diam kau Gray, nanti orang lain dengar" ucap Natsu sambil menutup mulut Gray. Sebenarnya sih tidak hanya Gray yang tahu, Erza teman Natsu sejak SMP juga mengetahui tentang ini. "Sting mana sih? Lama banget deh tuh anak, cuman ngambil buku doang juga" ucap Natsu dengan kesal.

"Gue panggil dulu ya si Sting" ucap Gray sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Jangan lupa panggil Lucy sama Lisanna, supaya bisa berangkat ke lab bareng" sahut Natsu yang dijawab dengan anggukan Gray.

Tak lama kemudian Gray, Sting, Lucy, Lisanna keluar kelas. Natsu pun kembali memarahi Sting karna dia begitu lama, Sting pun memarahi Natsu balik, akhirnya mereka berdua berantem dan pukulan mereka mengenai Gray, Gray pun langsung marah dan ikut dalam pertengkaran.

'Seperti anak kecil' batin Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Woy Natsu, Sting, kalian kan habis pulang sekolah mau ngebersihin toilet, terus latihan basket kita gimana? Pertandingannya udah deket nih" ucap Gray sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memar akibat Natsu dan Sting.

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan basket, besok aja deh" ucap Sting.

Natsu pun mendecak kesal ke arah Sting, apa Sting lupa kalau mereka dihukum selama seminggu? "kau ini bodoh Sting, kita kan dihukum selama seminggu" ucap Natsu.

"Memangnya pertandingan basketnya kapan?" tanya Lisanna.

"Hari senin minggu depan, kau akan datang kan Lis?" tanya Sting dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

Lisanna pun mengangguk. "Lucy dan aku akan datang, kami berdua akan mendukung kalian" ucap Lisanna yang disertai dengan anggukan Lucy.

Mendengar bahwa Lucy akan datang Natsu langsung tersenyum senang. "Jadi kau akan datang juga Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan senang. Lucy pun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya, yang berhasil membuat Natsu langsung memerah.

'Luce/Lisanna akan datang, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini' batin Natsu dan Sting.

Gray yang melihat mereka ber-empat pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah terjebak dalam cinta segi empat.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua anak yang berada di kelas langsung beramburan keluar.

"Makan yuk, laper nih" ucap Natsu kepada Sting, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, dan Erza.

"Dasar, makan terus yang kau pikirkan" ejek Sting yang diserta dengan ketawaannya Gray.

"Kalian jangan berantem terus, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat ke kantin sebelum strawberry cakenya habis" bentak Erza.

"Kalian ke kantin saja duluan, aku mau ke perpus, Levy-chan sudah menungguku"ucap Lucy sambil melihat jam dinding yang ada di kelas.

"Kau mau ke perpus Lucy? Aku juga ikut ya, soalnya aku mau meminjam buku" sahut Lisanna. Lucy pun mengangguk dengan senang.

Saat mereka berdua telah pergi, Natsu dan Sting mendesah kecewa. "Yah, Luce/Lisanna tidak ikut" ucap mereka dalam hati.

Melihat wajah kecewa Natsu dan Sting, Erza dan Gray pun menatap satu sama lain lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka.

* * *

Lucy dan Lisanna berjalan ke perpustakaan dengan bergandeng tangan. Hubungan mereka berdua sudah lebih dari sahabat, Lucy dan Lisanna menganggap satu sama lain saudara, jadi tidak wajar mereka sangat akrab.

"Hey Luce aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, jadi pulang sekolah nanti aku mampir ke rumahmu ya?" ucap Lisanna.

Lucy mengangguk senang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Lisanna tidak main ke rumahnya lantaran tugas yang menumpuk dari guru-guru mereka yang sadis.

"Itu Levy kan yang ada di depan perpus, ayo kesana Lucy" ucap Lisanna sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

Levy yang melihat mereka berdua berlarian menuju ke arahnya pun melambaikan tangan. "Lu-chan, Lisanna" sahut Levy.

"Kau baru sampai Levy-chan? Kukira kau sudah dari tadi menunggu" ucap Lucy dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal karna habis berlari.

"Gajeel dari tadi menggangu ku terus, jadi aku terlambat deh, oh ya Lisanna tumben kau ke perpus" ucap Levy.

"Ada buku yang ingin kupinjam, jadi sekalian saja deh bersama Lucy" ucap Lisanna sambil mengatur napasnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Natsu, Sting, Lisanna, dan Lucy sudah bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan toilet.

"Kita bersihin toilet lantai satu saja dulu, aku dan Lisanna toilet cewek, sedangkan kalian berdua di toilet cowok" ucap Lucy,.

"Ya iyalah kita berdua bersihin toilet cowok, kita kan cowok Lucy, tanpa dibilangin kami juga tahu" ucap Sting yang disertai anggukan Natsu. Lucy pun hanya bisa ketawa-ketawa kecil, padahal dalam hati dia senang banget dibercandain sama Sting.

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Akhirnya Natsu dan yang lainya selesai membersihkan toilet.

"Ayo Sting cepet, kita udah terlambat latihan. Luce dan Lisanna kalian pulang duluan saja ya, aku dan Sting harus latihan basket dulu" ucap natsu sambil mengelap keringatnya. Lucy dan Lisanna pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Woy pantat api, cepetan, malah ngobrol lagi" omel Sting yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berlari meninggalkan Natsu.

"Kurang ajar lo Sting, udah ditungguin malah ninggalin" teriak Natsu yang hanya dijawab dengan ketawaan Sting. Lucy dan Lisanna hanya bisa menggeleng kepala mereka melihat kelakuan dua temanya yang tidak kunjung dewasa.

* * *

"Lo berdua datengnya lama banget sih, Caprico-sensei sampai marah tuh" omel Gajeel kepada Natsu dan Sting.

"Sori, sori, langsung latihan aja yuk" ucap Natsu.

Akhirnya gara-gara Natsu sama Sting anak-anak basket lainnya yang harusnya jam lima sudah pulang jadi harus pulang jam enam karna nungguin dua temanya yang harus bersihin toilet karna terlambat di pelajaran Laxus-sensei.

Setelah latihan anak-anak pun langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali untuk Natsu, Sting, Gray, dan Gajeel. Mereka ber-empat udah seneng banget bisa jalan habis latihan, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak dengan mereka. Saat mampir di sebuah kafe mereka melihat ada Erza yang lagi duduk sambil menikmati strawberry cakenya, tapi dia tidak memakai baju sekolah, dia memakai baju bebas. Mereka gak mau menyapa Erza karna mereka tahu pasti Erza bakal nyuruh mereka langsung pulang dan nyeramahin mereka panjang lebar, namanya juga anggota komite kedisplinan jadi bawaannya disiplin terus.

Tapi takdir tidak membuat rencana mereka berjalan dengan mulus, saat mereka mau keluar dari cafe tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Erza langsung memanggil mereka. Alhasil mereka harus diceramahin sama Erza sampai jam setengah delapan!.

"Natsu kau kan kapten tim basket, seharusnya kau bisa dong mengajarkan bawahanmu untuk beristirahat di rumah, bukannya malah main-main di luar!" bentak Erza.

"Aye" ucap Natsu dengan lemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben Lucy dan Lisanna tidak bersama kalian berdua?" tanya Erza.

"Mereka aku suruh pulang duluan habis membersihkan toilet" jawab Natsu. Erza pun langsung melotot ke arah Natsu dan Sting. Mereka berdua langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Karna kalian berdua Lucy dan Lisanna jadi terlambt sekolah, harusnya kan cuman kalian berdua yang membersihkan tolet!" bentak erza.

'Bukan kami berdua yang salah, malah Lucy dan Lisanna lah yang keluarnya lama!' teriak mereka berdua dalam hati. Ya dalam hati, tentu saja dalam hati, mana berani mereka membalas ucapan Erza.

"Sana kalian ber-empat pulang. Oh ya Gray, aku pulang bareng denganmu ya" ucap Erza sambil menoleh ke arah Erza. Gray langsung kaget karna harus pulang bareng Erza, dia pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

Rumah Erza dan Gray memang satu komplek, jadi kadang-kadang mereka pulang ke rumah bareng.

"Bagaimana hubungan Natsu dan Lucy? Apa sudah berkembang?" tanya Erza pada Gray.

"Belum. Si idiot itu masih belum berani bilang pada Lucy, dia takut persahabatan mereka nanti hancur" jawab Gray.

"Walaupun aku mendukung Natsu dengan Lucy, tapi aku takut kedua pihak yang lain akan tersakiti" ucap Erza dengan cemas.

"Maksudmu Lisanna dan Sting?" tanya Gray. Walaupun dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Erza mengangguk. "Apa mereka ber-empat terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain?" tanya Erza.

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Erza. Natsu menyukai Lucy, Lucy menyukai Sting, Sting menyukai Lisanna, tapi Lisanna menyukai Natsu" ucap Gray.

"Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyatakan cintanya, yang lain pun juga akan tersakiti. Ini benar-benar cinta segi empat yang rumit" ucap Erza sambil berdoa semoga ke-empat sahabatnya akan selalu bahagia.

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

* * *

**A/N: maaf kalau ceritanya gak bagus, author gak tahu lagi nih mau ngomong apa, jadi tolong di review ya, review-an kalian sangat membantu.**

**REVIEWS~**

PS: summarynya hanya untuk sementara karna author belum menemukan yang pas.


	2. the beginning of war

**A/N: Author ingin mengucapkan Terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini. Ceritanya memang agak ribet, author sendiri saja sampai kebingungan. Ya sudah, tanpa banyak ngomong lagi langsung saja dibaca ya.**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Summary:

Ini adalah kisah empat orang sahabat yang terjebak dalam cinta segi empat yang menyakitkan.

* * *

_Previously on Him and her:_

"_Walaupun aku mendukung Natsu dengan Lucy, tapi aku takut kedua pihak yang lain akan tersakiti"_

"_Apa mereka ber-empat terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain?"_

"_Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Erza. Natsu menyukai Lucy, Lucy menyukai Sting, Sting menyukai Lisanna, tapi Lisanna menyukai Natsu"_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lisanna masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas minuman dan biskuit-biskuit. Setelah selesai pulang sekolah, Lucy mampir ke rumah Lisanna karna Lisanna ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Silahkan di minum dulu Lucy" ucap Lisanna sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman ke arah Lucy. Luce pun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meminum minumannya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan Lisanna?" tanya Lucy.

Lisanna mencondongkan badanya ke arah Lucy. "Aku ingin memberitahu mu salah satu rahasia terbesarku Lucy" bisik Lisanna pada Lucy.

"Ra-rahasia terbesarmu, kalau itu rahasia terbesarmu kenapa kau mau memberitahu aku?" tanya Lucy dengan kaget.

"Kau ini kan sahabat terbaik ku Lucy, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memberitahu mu" jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lucy tersenyum balik kepada Lisanna. "Memangnya apa rahasia terbesar mu Lisanna?" tanya Lucy.

Kali ini Lisanna berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Lucy. "Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bilang pada siapapun tentang rahasia ini" ucap Lisanna. Lucy mengangguk dengan mantap.

Lisanna menghirup napasnya, bersiap untuk memberitahu Lucy rahasia terbesarnya. "Sebenarnya aku menyukai Natsu."

Suasana hening seketika. Lucy menatap lurus ke Lisanna dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"APAA! KAU MENYUKAI NATSU?!" teriak Lucy di depan muka Lisanna.

Lisanna buru-buru menutup mulut Lucy. "Jangan teriak-teriak Lucy, nanti Elf-nii dan Mira-nee tahu" ucap Lisanna.

Lucy melepaskan tangan Lisanna yang berada di mulutnya. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Lucy yang masih dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"Sejak kelas 2 SMP" ucap Lisanna dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padanya?"

"Aku malu Lucy, nanti bagaimana kalau di menolak ku?" tanya Lisanna dengan murung.

Lucy mengelus rambut Lisanna dengan lembut. "Kalau tidak dicoba mana mungkin kau tahu, lagipula siapa tahu saja Natsu menyukaimu" ucap Lucy mencoba menyemangati Lisanna.

Tetapi Lisanna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Natsu hanya menyukai ku sebagai sahabat."

"Sudah tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan membantu mu mendekati Natsu, oke" ucap Lucy sembari mengancungkan jempolnya.

Lisanna yang melihatnya pun terharu. Dia sangat bahagia karna mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Lucy. "Terima kasih Lucyyy, kau memang sahabat terbaik ku" ucap Lisanna sambil memeluk lucy dengan erat.

Sepanjang malam Lisanna menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Natsu, sedangkan Lucy mendengarkan Lisanna dengan senang, Lucy tahu bahwa Lisanna tidak punya teman ngobrol untuk urusan percintaan, makanya Lisanna jadi sangat senang bisa menceritakan siapa yang dia sukai ke Lucy. Tapi entah kenapa Lucy tidak bisa memberitahu Lisanna bahwa Lucy menyukai Sting.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarku.

"Apa Luce akan menerimaku jika aku menyatakan cinta padanya? Ah bodohnya aku, dia kan suka dengan Sting" ucapku sambil menjitak kepalaku sendiri. "Apa yang Sting miliki yang aku tidak punya ya?" tanya ku dengan diri sendiri.

'Apa Lucy menyukai pria berambut pirang?' batinku.

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah cerminnya. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri. "Gue ganteng kok, keren lagi" ujar ku sambil mengusap-usap dagu. "Kece apa lagi, pinter main basket sama musik, yah walaupun pelajaran enggak" ucapku dengan pedenya.

"Cuman gue cowok yang bisa kece dengan rambut pink hehehe..."ucap ku sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yosh! Mulai besok aku akan mendekati Luce, mana mungkin aku akan kalah dengan Sting!" sahut Natsu dengan bersemangat. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa mendekati Lucy akan menjadi sangat sulit lebih dari perkiraannya.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi ini seperti pagi biasanya. Natsu, Lucy, Sting, dan Lisanna berjalan menuju ke sekolah bersama.

'_It's time to get Luce's attention!'_ sahut Natsu dalam hati.

"Yo Luce, jadi benar nih kau akan datang ke pertandingan basket minggu depan?" tanya Natsu yang sudah berpindah tempat menjadi di sebelah Lucy.

"Aku juga ikut loh Natsu" ujar Lisanna .

"Aku tahu Lis" ucap Natsu lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy lagi. "Jadi kau akan datang kan Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan semangat.

Lisanna memandang Natsu dengan sedih. 'Kenapa dia hanya bertanya pada Lucy? Lagipula aku dan Lucy kemarin sudah bilang bahwa kami berdua akan datang' batin Lisanna.

Tapi mereka bertiga tidak tahu bahwa dibalik percakapan mereka ada dua orang yang tersakiti. Tapi kejadiannya terlalu cepat sehingga tidak ada yang tahu.

Terlalu cepat sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Terlalu cepat sehingga tidak ada yang merasakannya.

Terlalu cepat sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Bahwa Lisanna dan Sting tersakiti.

* * *

"Pagi Lucy-san, Lisanna-san, Natsu-san, dan Sting-san" sapa Juvia ketika bertemu mereka ber-empat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Juvia! Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Lucy.

Juvia mengagguk dengan senang. "Iya Juvia sudah sehat. Oh ya, apa kalian melihat Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil celinguk-celingukan mencari pacarnya.

"Si kepala es itu pasti datangnya telat" jawab Natsu yang disertai anggukan Sting.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas dengan kita saja Juvia" ucap Lisanna. Juvia pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kelas bersama yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas. Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Sting, dan Juvia langsung menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Sejak berangkat ke sekolah tadi, Lisanna dan Sting kelihatan murung dan itu membuat Lucy khawatir. Lucy berniat untuk menanyakan Lisanna kenapa dia murung, tapi niatnya langsung dihentikan ketika ada suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Oi _flame-head, scar-face_!" sahut gray dari depan pintu.

Natsu dan Sting yang tidak terima namanya diganti oleh Gray langsung marah-marah. Walaupun mereka berdua sering ngerubah nama orang juga -_-

"Apa maksudmu hah _ice-block_?!" sahut Sting sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gray dengan kesal.

"kau nyari ribut ya?!" sambung Natsu yang tidak kalah marahnya dengan Sting.

Gray berjalan menuju Sting dan Natsu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat ke sampingnya, dia melihat Juvia. Senyumnya langsung melebar ketika melihat pacarnya sudah masuk, dia langsung berlari menuju Juvia dan lupa dengan apa yang tadi dia mau sampaikan ke Natsu dan Sting.

"Juvia kau sudah sehat ya? Syukurlah" ucap Gray dengan senang.

Tapi sepertinya Gray lupa bahwa dia sudah membuat kesal dua orang pagi-pagi.

"Woy orang yang punya penyakit telanjang! Jangan diamkan kami!" ucap Natsu dan Sting berbarengan.

Gray menghela napasnya. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Gray.

"kalau mau menyampaikan sesuatu jangan pakai ngubah-ngubah nama orang dong!" sahut Natsu dengan kesal. Juvia, Lucy, dan Lisanna hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped _mendengar perkataan Natsu, padahal tadi pagi Natsu baru ngubah nama Gray dengan 'kepala es' .

"Kata Laxus-sensei kau dan Sting hukumannya dicabut, karna kalian akan mengikuti pertandingan basket" ucap Gray. Natsu dan Sting langsung bersorak gembira sambil ber-high five ria.

"Kalau aku dan Lisanna bagaimana?" tanya Lucy, berharap bahwa hukumanya dan Lisanna di cabut juga.

"tenang saja, hukuman kalian juga dicabut, jadi jangan khawatir" Lucy dan Lisanna yang mendengarnya langsung menghela napas lega.

Setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan semua anak kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Lucy menatap Sting dari tempat duduknya, terlihat ada semburat merah di pipinya, tapi Lucy tidak menyadari bahwa ada laki-laki berambut Pink yang memperhatikannya dari tadi, pemuda itu pun menghela napas kecewa melihat wanita yang disukainya tidak menyukainya balik.

* * *

**STING' POV**

Aku menatap buku pelajaranku dengan bosan. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan guru didepan. Aku menoleh pada wanita berambut putih pendek yang berada di samping ku. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai Natsu, tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Sejak tadi pagi dia terlihat murung pasti karna pembicaraan Natsu tadi pagi. Dia cemburu karna Natsu hanya menanyakan Lucy, melihatnya murung seperti tadi pagi membuatku juga menjadi ikutan sedih.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai sahabat kecil ku yang satu ini. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, aku selalu merasa bahwa Lisanna lah wanita yang paling manis di dunia. Aku tahu itu memang terdengar menjijikan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku tidak perduli pada siapa pun yang menyukai Lisanna, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan membuat Lisanna menyukai ku.

**END OF STING'S POV**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua anak pergi ke luar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi minta diisi.

Gajeel berjalan ke arah Levy yang masih membaca bukunya dengan serius. "Oi tet (A/N: kuntet maksudnya) jangan baca buku terus, ayo cepat temani aku ke kantin" sahut Gajeel.

Levy masih membaca bukunya. "Pergi dengan yang lain saja Gajeel, aku sedang serius" ucap Levy yang masih terpaku dengan buku yang dibacanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gajeel.

"Kau ini bawel sekali cil, sudah ikut saja" ucap Gajeel sambil menarik-narik tangan Levy. Karna Levy yang memang dari dasarnya tidak suka diganggu akhirnya menuruti permintaan Gajeel, walaupun dengan terpaksa.

Gajeel dan levy berjalan menuju meja yang terisi dengan teman-temanya. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Tumben sekali kau makan disini Jellal?" tanya Gajeel sambil duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Natsu. Jellal adalah ketua osis, jadi wajar saja kalau dia jarang makan siang dengan teman-temanya karna dia sibuk dengan urusan-urusan sekolah.

"Hari ini semua tugas sudah kuselesaikan, jadi bisa makan siang di sini deh" ucap jellal dengan dengan ramah.

Gajeel menoleh ke arah Erza yang malu-malu. "Kau pasti senang sekali kan Titania?" tanya Gajeel walaupun dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabanya.

Erza hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan Gajeel, sedangkan Gray, Natsu, dan Sting bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa harus diceramahi oleh Erza tentang masalah kemarin. Tentu saja Erza akan bersikap lembut dan manis di depan Jellal, secara gitu ya, jellal kan pacarnya.

"Oh ya, di pertandingan basket minggu depan aku dan Erza akan datang, kalian berjuang ya, jangan sampai membuat kalah sekolah kita" ucap Jellal pada Natsu, Sting, dan Gajeel

'Tentu saja aku akan menang! Akan aku tunjukkan betapa kerennya Natsu Dragneel!' batin Natsu.

'Lisanna akan datang, tentu saja akan aku menangkan" batin Sting.

'Si kecil itu katanya akan datang, hehehe... jadi menyenangkan" batin Gajeel.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar bahwa sekarang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, mereka sudah berada di khayalan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap mereka bertiga dengan bingung.

"Lucy temani aku ke toilet yuk" pinta Lisanna. Lucy mengangguk tanda setuju.

Dalam perjalan ke kamar mandi, Lisanna membisikan sesuatu ke Lucy. " Lucy, nanti pulang sekolah aku ingin mengajak Natsu ke toko buku, tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan mengajak kau dan Sting, jadi aku minta bantuannya ya Lucy." Ujar Lisanna.

"Aku tahu, lagipula aku kan sudah berjanji padamu akan membantu hubungan kalian berdua, jika Natsu mengajak ku dan Sting maka aku akan memberikan alasan pada Natsu agar kau dan dia bisa ke toko buku bareng" ucap Lucy.

"Horee, Lucy ku memang baik, jika kau punya orang yang kau sukai bilang saja padaku aku pasti akan membantu mu" ucap Lisanna sambil memeluk Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk senang. Lisanna memang sahabat terbaiknya, tapi entah kenapa dia masih belum berani untuk bilang bahwa dia menyukai Sting.

* * *

Hari ini Lucy dan Lisanna menunggu Sting dan Natsu selesai latihan, biasanya mereka berdua tidak menunggu, tapi karna rencana Lisanna agar bisa jalan berdua dengan Natsu jadinya mereka menunggu Natsu dan Sting selesai latihan. Lucy sih senang-senang saja dengan rencana Lisanna karna itu berarti dia bisa pulang bareng Sting.

Dari kejahuan terdapat laki-laki dengan syal kotak-kotak tengah memandang dua orang yang sedang duduk santai sambil mengobrol dengan senang.

Hati pemuda itu sangat senang karna tidak biasanya wanita berambut pirang yang dia sukai menunggunya latihan. Dia sangat rindu pulang dengan wanita yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata indah cokelatnya itu, karna akhir-akhir ini dia selalu latihan sehabis pulang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya tersadar kembali ke pikirannya. "Kau pasti senang _flame-hed_, wanita pujaanmu menunggu mu selesai latihan" ujar Gray dengan seringai.

"Ya, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk selesai latihan" ucap Natsu yang masih memandangi dua wanita yang sedang menobrol dengan riang, terutama pada gadis pirang yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak dia kecil.

"Sabar flame-head, 30 menit lagi latihan akan selesai" ucap Gray.

"Oh ya, tumben Juvia tidak menunggu mu sampai selesai latihan?" tanya Natsu.

"Dia kan baru sembuh, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat yang banyak di rumah, aku takut jika nanti dia sakit lagi" ujar Gray.

Obrolan mereka pun terhenti saat guru basket meneriaki mereka untuk kembali berkumpul membicarakan tentang siasat pertandingan.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa ada pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang tengah menatap dua gadis yang tadi mereka pandangi. Pemuda itu menatap gadis berambut silver pendek itu dengan senyumnya yang hangat, tapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya langsung pudar digantikan oleh tatapan sedih. Dugaannya memang benar, wanita itu tidak bemaksud menunggunya, melainkan menunggu pemuda dengan rambut pink yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

* * *

30 menit kemudian latihan selesai. Natsu dan Sting berjalan ke arah dua sahabat wanita mereka yang dari tadi sudah menunggu.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Sting yang diikuti anggukan Natsu, Lucy, dan Lisanna.

Di perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja Lisanna menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Oh ya aku lupa, aku harus beli buku referensi di toko buku, Natsu bisakah kau temani aku?" tanya Lisanna.

Natsu mengnyeritkan dahinya. "Boleh saja, tapi Luce dan Sting juga bisa ikut kan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy yang sudah mengerti ini saaatnya untuk dia memberi alasan pada Natsu agar Lisanna bisa ke toko buku bareng Natsu. "Aku tidak bisa Natsu, hari ini ayahku sudah pulang dari luar negeri, rasanya tidak sopan jika aku tidak menyambut kepulangannya" sebenarnya apa yang Lucy katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ayahnya memang akan pulang hari ini, jadi dia dan ibunya akan menyambut kepulangan ayahnya yang sehabis melakukan job tour.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu ya sudah aku dan Lisanna akan ke toko buku, Sting kau mengantar Luce pulang ke rumah ya, jaga dia baik-baik ini kan sudah hampir malam, jadi bahaya kalau perempuan jalan sendiri" ucap Natsu. Dia sebenarnya yang ingin mengantar Lucy pulang dan meminta Sting saja yang mengantar Lisanna, tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika menolak ajakan Lisanna.

"Lisanna aku akan mengantar mu ke toko buku, Natsu kau yang akan mengantar Lucy pulang" ucap Sting. Suasana hening seketika.

Lucy memandang Sting dengan sedih. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mempercayai ketakutan yang ada di hatinya, ketakutan yang selama ini selalu menjadi tanda tanya bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi dengan perkataan Sting tadi ketakutannya selama ini terbukti, ketakutan yang dia tidak ingin percayai tapi benar kenyataannya. Sting menyukai Lisanna.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**A/N: Apa kalian sudah membaca fairy tail chapter 388? Sting sama Rogue hot banget, sampai melting ngeliatnya hehehe...**

**Author bingung akan menjadikan fic ini menjadi sad ending atau happy ending, jadi seterah kalian saja ya akhirnya bagaimana.**

**Karna para readers sudah baik hati mau membaca fic ini sekaligus mereviewnya maka Author akan membalas review-an kalian.**

Najla Lisha:terima kasih atas fav & follow nya ya, semoga Najla-san selalu menyukai fic ini.

Ganba-chanEgao SM:hehehe... author jadi senang kalau cerita ini disukai :)

Synstropezia:memang rumit, author sendiri saja kadang-kadang suka bingung sendiri.

kanzo kusuri:tenang saja, main paringnya tetap NaLu kok ;)

**Sekian dari ft-fairytail**

**REVIEWS~**


End file.
